


Life In The MCRmy

by melissainthemcrmy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parent Frank, Parent Gerard, Parent Mikey, Parent Ray, Parental Spanking, Spanking, only a little bit of frerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissainthemcrmy/pseuds/melissainthemcrmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Daily is a normal 15 year old girl who lives by herself, but when Gerard see's her drinking alcohol at a concert, he has no choice but for the band to take her in, for her own safety. Will Molly be able to follow the strict rules set by the band?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life In The MCRmy

Molly woke up at 6:00 Am just as her alarm started playing on her iPhone. She had totally forgotten what day it was until she looked at the message displayed, ‘get your lazy ass out of bed! You’re seeing MCR!’ As soon as her brain processed the message she jumped out of bed, had a shower, put on her make up and got dressed as quickly as possible. Today was the day. Today, Molly was going to see My Chemical Romance at last. She had waited for this moment for years, just last month she was declared old enough to get into the concert without an adult with her and she couldn’t wait!

After perfecting her messy bun and straightening up her shirt she raced downstairs and made a chocolate pop tart before she called for her taxi to get to the train station. Manchester was a dangerous place to be, especially at 8am, so she didn’t want to risk walking the mile. Before the taxi came she checked she had everything, her passport (so she could use it as ID), her fake ID (it shows her age as 18 so she can buy beer and cigarettes), concert tickets, iPad, iPod, a change of clothes and other essentials. It didn’t take long for the taxi to arrive at Molly’s house, and an even shorter amount of time to get to the train station, despite this, she only just made her 8:30 train.

The only available seat left was on a table with a small girl and her mum, sighing, she sat down. She put in her ear phones and settled into the uncomfortable train seat. 

\----------------------------------------three hour time loop---------------------------------------

 

About three hours later, Molly was woken up by the little girl crying. She turned up her volume in an attempt to blank her out, but ended up digging out her iPad. She set up Netflix Kids and gave it to the girl.  
“Hey, you can watch anything you want on here, just make sure you don’t press that button” Molly said pointing at the Exit button which would lead her onto American Horror Story. The little girl nodded, looking really happy at the fact she had hours of TV shows to watch.

Deciding she had nothing else to do, she told the little girl to move quietly next to her so she didn’t wake up her mum, and watched Dora the Explorer with her.

“What’s your name?” Molly asked her smiling.  
“Olivia” She shyly said, staring at the iPad screen and switching it to the Tinkerbell movie.  
“I’m Molly”

\-----------------------three and a half hour time loop--------------------

Both Molly and Olivia had fallen asleep watching the movie, so when the train got to London, Olivia’s mum woke them up. Molly quickly put her iPad and iPod away, checking she had everything and left the train with Olivia and her mum.   
“Olivia, say thankyou to the nice girl.” she said  
“Thank you, Molly!” she giggled and waved  
“Bye, Liv. See you around, maybe!” she laughed and walked away. 

Molly found her hotel with ease, it was a small place called Karn Plaza and it was a short taxi ride to the arena. By the time she had got to the hotel and unpacked, she had just over an hour to change and buy beer. Deciding to do the latter first, she went to the nearest off licence with her fake ID and bought a small pack of cans of beer and rushed back to her room. It was 4:15 and she had to be at the arena by 5pm otherwise she wouldn’t get to be at the front. She quickly changed into her Three Cheers shirt, put on her Black Parade jacket and put on an extra layer of eyeliner, picked up her back pack and rushed out of the house to flag a taxi.

\----------------------------------------thirty minute time loop---------------------------------------

It was nearly 5pm and Molly was near the front of the queue to get in, she was talking to a girl called Francesca Hilton about which era of the band was better, Revenge era or Black Parade era. Molly was Revenge all the way but Francesca thought that Black Parade is better. They were still arguing about which era was better when they were allowed inside. Molly was over the moon, she had made a new friend and was at the front, she was going to be able to see the band properly. It was going to be amazing. After five minutes of arguing, the heart monitor sounded and The End started to play. It was time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> If you have got this far, thank you for reading.  
> Should I carry on with this?
> 
> xoxoMelissa


End file.
